Crapcom vs STINK: Millenium F***-Up 2000
by KD001
Summary: Proof that I am slowly going insane...


Crapcom vs STINK: Millenium F***-Up 2000  
  
by KD001  
  
Basically, this is just a bunch of stupid short stories about the characters in both the Capcom and SNK world  
*all charaters r property of either capcom or snk*  
  
Terry: GEESE TODAY I SHALL AVENGE MY FATHERZ DEATH!!! *runs all over southtown 2  
look 4 geese*  
Ripper: boss, Terryz lookin 4 u  
Geese: Well, Terry Bogard...I got a plan 2 stop him dead on his tracks...  
Terry: GEESE! WHERE THE F....hey Kyo, Wherez Geese...  
Kyo: Terry....today will be your last day on earth...  
Terry: huh?!  
Kyo: I found out...U SLEPT WITH YUKI! U SHALL DIE  
Terry: WTF!!! I DIDN...*terry & kyo fights, Terry winz, cuz hes the hero & stuff, he sees a helicopeter fly away*  
Terry: DAMNIT! geese used Kyo 2 get away!!!! well, next time I'll get him...  
Geese: *in chopper* Terry...I got another plan for you...  
(next day)  
Andy: TERRY! WHY! WHY DID YOU DO THIS!?!  
terry: let me guess... therez a rumor that I slept with Mai? It aint tru, so where the **** iz geese?  
Andy: U DIE!!! *getz power geyzered* AHHHHHHHH  
Terry: Geese, Ima comin 4 u *geese escapes by chopper again* ...DAMNIT!!! he escaped again!  
(day after)  
Terry: HA! I MADE IT IN GEESE TOWER! Now geese....meet dea...WTF?!?!?!?! *sees a whole bunch of pissed off fighters*  
Robert: U SLEPT WITH YUKI!!!  
kEN: U SLEPT WITH ELIZA!!!  
Kensou: U SLEPT WITH ATHENA!!!  
Kim: U SLEPT WITH MYUN!!!  
Ryu: U SLEPT WITH CHUN LI!!!  
Guile: U SLEPT WITH MY WIFE JANE AND MY DAUGHTER AMY!!!  
Iori: U SLEPT WITH VICE AND MATURE!!!  
Benimaru: U SLEPT WITH YASHIRO!!!  
*everyone, including Terry looks at beni*  
Benimaru: umm...uh..... GET HIM!!!! *everyone rushes Terry*  
*about 2 hours later, we see a very beaten up Terry who ran all the way to the top of Geese tower...he beat all tem up....  
cuz hez the hero of the story...he sees a helicopter flaying away*  
Terry: DAMNIT!!!! geese....i swear....i will have my revenge...  
Geese: *in copter* hmmm....how can i skru with Terry's life more....o I know *calls up someone* Hello mr kazama...I would  
like to talk to you about a small incident your girlfriend Julia had...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Terry: Damn geese.... stupid rumors bout me sleepin' with other women so their bf's can kick the $#!? out of me... don't they kno tat im a vir...  
mysterious voice: *psssst* over here (in a dark alley)  
Terry: ?! *goes into alley* U there..whoever u r...COME OUT! (remeber ff animie?).  
mv: im rithe herrre maaaayyyn....  
Terry: eh....*gets closer look*....YAMAZAKI! *gets into fight pose*  
Yamazaki: NO NO NO maaayyyynnnn...Im not lookin 4 a fight mayyyyynnnn.... *hiding in a corner, in a fetal position*  
Terry: geezes... u look even more demented than bfore...ru ok?  
Yamazaki: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *covers himself*  
Terry: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *backs into a wall*  
both: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
Terry: WTF?!?!?! WAT WAS TAT 4?!?!?!?!  
Yamazaki: NOOOO MAYYYNNN.... DONT HURT ME MAYYYYYNNNN....NO BUSTER WOLF MAAYYYNNNNN....  
Terry:... v_v''''''''''' i wasnt gonna hit u or somethin. i just wanted 2 kno if u were ok  
Yamazaki: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
Terry:STOP TAT!!!!!!!  
Yamazaki: ok mayyyyynnnn....welll mayyynnnn....i wanted 2 warn u bout geese mayyynnnnn.....  
Terry: wat about geese?  
Yamazaki: y wanna kno about geese mayyynnnn?  
Terry: yea, wat  
Yamazaki: u really wanna kno maaayyynnn....  
Terry: yea, wat?  
Yamazaki: really maaaynnnn....  
Terry:...R U OKAYYYYY?????  
Yamazaki: NOOOOO MAYYYNNNN NOO BUSTER WOLF MAYYYNNNN OKOK ILLL TERR YOU MAYYYYNNN....  
Terry: ok, tatz better...  
Yamazaki: welll mayyyynnn.... the truth is mayyynnn... Geese is eviilll mayyynnnn....  
Terry; no $#!? sherlock  
Yamazaki: no i mean hes REALLLY evill mayyyynnnnn....  
Terry:.....no #u@#$*# $#?! sherlock...  
Yamazaki: I mean reallll sadistic mayyynnn....  
Terry: ...look, i gotta go...  
Yamazaki: WAIT mayynnnn... he did something bad 2 me mayynnnn.... something tat messed up my life mayyynnn....  
Terry; wat did he do?  
Yamazaki: ...but itz ok nowwww mayyynnn I got a new life mayyynnn... wanna kno bout my new life mayyyynnnn.....  
Terry;.... sure, why not (im gonna regret this later)  
Yamazaki: ITz all cooollll mayyynnnn.... i moved onnn mayyynnn.... look, i gotta neww house mayyynnnn....  
Terry:...tatz a broken toilet...  
Yamazaki; yea, aint it a beauty mayyyynnn...and i gotta new wife mayyynnnn....look at her mayyyynnnn..... isnt she beautuful mayyyynnnn???  
Terry:....tatz a dead pidgeon...  
Yamazaki: she treats me welll mayyynnn *hugz pidgeon* realll wellll mayyynnnn.... goood in bedddd mayyyyynnn... *pidgeon's head falls out*  
Terry: *kinda freaked out*....so wat did he do...  
Yamazaki: he kept on sending me these latterz mayyynnnn..... which said i was insane mayyynnnn....  
Terry:...but u r insane...  
Yamazaki: IM NOT INSANE MAYYYYNNN!!!! UR INSANE MAYYYYYNNNN!!! THE WHOLE FREAKING WORLD IS INSANE MAYYYYNNNN!!!! IM NOT MAYYYNNNN!!!!!  
Terry:...u have a broken toilet for a home and a rotting pigeon w/o a head for a wife...  
Yamazaki: watever u sayyy mayyynnnn....just be careful mayyyynnn... cuz geese will try 2 ruin ya mayyyyynnn...  
Terry:...ok...  
Yamazaki: yea mayyyynnn... *a sewer rat comes from nowhere* AHHHHHHH!!!! *Points at rat* GEEESE MAYYYNNNN!!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE MAYYYNNNN!!!!!  
Terry: tatz not geese....itz a stupid rat  
Yamazaki: WAT DID I EVER DO 2 U MAYYYYNNN!?!?!?!?!  
terry: didnt u try 2 killl geese a couple of times?  
Yamazaki: LEAVE ME ALONE MAYYYYNNNN!!!!! TERRY MAYYYNNNNN!!!!! PLEASE GET RID OF GEESE MAYYYYNNN!!!!!  
Terry: *shoos rat* shoo! shoo! go away rat! leave the crazy man alone before he makes u his second wife or something *rat goes away*  
Yamazaki; tanks mayyynnnnn...ur my hero mayyynnn...i owe u my life mayyyynnn...  
Terry:...dun mention bout it  
Yamazaki: Here mayyyynnn.... keep this mayyynnnn.... i want u 2 have it mayyynnnn.... itz a family heirloom mayyyynnnn...  
Terry:...*keeps a healty distance away from ''heirloom''*thas is a piece of dog $#*T  
Yamazaki; Dun say tat mayyynnn.... its a heirloom mayyynnn... i kno it doesnt look like much, but u have no rite calling it dog $#$# mayyyynnn...  
Terry: noooo...it really is a piece of dog &%#$. it came out of the #$@ of a dog... u can keep it.  
Yamazaki: hey mayyynnn... come visit me sometime mayyynnn....ok mayyynnnn....  
Terry: welll...ummm.....LOOK A 3 HEADED MONKEY!!!  
Yamazaki: Where mayyyynnnn? *terry runs like hell*  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
announcer: WOW! The match of the Millenium has been goin on for a month already! Ryu, Kyo, and Terry have been goin at it nonstop for a MONTH! YES! A MONTH! No sleeping, no eating, no using the bathroom FOR A MONTH!!! only constant fighting. Truly, this is a match worth pay-per-view...  
Ryu: *pant, pant* can't i just rest 4 a minute?  
crowd member1: RYU! U RULE MAN!!! KICK THE SNKERS @#$!!!!!  
Ryu: but ive been trying 2 defeat at least one person FOR A MONTH ALREADY!!!  
Kyo: Cmon ref! I been fighting 4 soooooo long already!!!! AND I NEED 2 USE THE BATHROOM SOOOOOOO BAAAAAAADDDDDD!!!!  
ref: sorry kid, but rules r rules, no one leaves until a winner is decided  
crowd member2 (female): KYO!!!! I LOVE U!!!! PLEASE HAVE MY BABY!!!!  
Kyo: aw crapp...Yuki probably heard that...  
Terry: DAMNIT!!! WHY THE f#$@ R WE FIGHTING NEWAYZ!!! were the best of the best, we alwayz win, & we barely loose! THERE AINT GONNA B A WINNER CUZ WE CAN'T EVEN F$%#$#@ DEFEAT NEONE HERE!!!  
Ref: *blows whistle* NO TALKING! ONLY FIGHTING  
crowd member 3: TERRY!!! U RULE MAAAANNNN!!! CMON! FINISH EM WITH A BURN KNUCKLE!!!!  
Terry:...damnit....ok then.... *charges at both of them* BUUURRRRRRNNNN.....*drops flat on his face*...@_@ damit! i need rest! I AINT A GOD!!!!  
cult members: terry is our god....terry is our god....  
Terry: AND STOP WORSHIPPING ME DAMNIT!!!!! WORSHIP MAI OR ATHENA OR BAO OR SOMETHING!!!!!  
Ryu: geeze... i believe this has gone on for too long.....  
Kyo: yea... *does ''pee pee dance''* I NEED 2 GO! I NEED 2 GO! i need 2 go!  
Ref: HOLD IT!  
Kyo: BUT IVE BEEN HOLDING IT FOR THE PAST MONTH!!!!!  
ref: HOLD IT SOME MORE!  
Kyo: WHYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!! ~_~''''''''''''''''''''''''  
Ryu: i can barely stand up....but maybe..... hadoken *very small hadoken fizzles out before coming out Ryuz palm*  
Kyo: HA HA HA!!! UR THE NEWWWW DAAAAANNN!  
Ryu: oh my...i think i need more practice....maybe after this, illl continue practicing shoryukens NEAR A WATERFALLLL!!!! U KNO WAT A WATERFALL IS, RIGHT KYO?!?!?!?! WHERE WATER COMES OUT GUSHING AND FLOWING AND....  
Kyo: *does pee pee dance* DAMNIT!!! STOP!!!!! OK U ASKED 4 IT!!!! KURARE! *no fire...or hand movement* AHHHHH!!!! I NEED REST!!!!  
Terry: damnit...we all need a break....  
cult: *sacrifices virgin in the name of ''terence''*  
Terry: AND STOP WORSHIPPING ME DAMNIT!!!! GO DRINK SOME KOOL-AID WITH CYANIDE IN IT OR SOMETHING!!!!  
Announcer: and it looks like it aint gonna end just yet! who knows how long this willl carry out! maybe in the next month or two? stay tune to find out!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
Geese: damn orochi... IM THE BIG BAD BOSS AROUND HERE!!!well... I know what to do....  
*goes to orochi*  
Orochi: what do you want, filthy human?  
Geese: HEY! i just took a bath...last year...  
Orochi: Why do you come here?  
Geese: You Oroch-ster. U wanna get more powerful?  
Orochi: Yes... I need more power... Last weak, Gill beat me, using his cheap tactics...again. I need more power...  
Geese: Well heres wat u do. U sacrifice a kushinada  
Orochi: ...wats a kushinada?  
Geese: ITS SOME KIND OF STUPID PRINCESS!!!! now listen carfully... the only known kushinada is that girl Yuki. You get Yuki and sacrifice her, and youll get all the power you need.  
Orochi: okay... I shall do it now...  
Geese; WAITAMINUTE!!! you gotta kidnapp her, then wait for a month. keep her alive for a month...  
Orochi; why?  
Geese; easy, cuz the flavor will get better in a month,. Now run along now... power can't wait 4ever...  
Orochi...okay...  
  
* afew days later*  
Kyo: Yuki...my dear love yuki....  
SHES GOOOOOOOONNNNEEE!!!! *cries animie style*  
Geese: sooooo, ur little gf is gone huh?  
Kyo: *sniff* uh-huh  
Geese: u wanna kno where she went?  
Kyo: *sniff* Uh-huh  
Geese: well, she got captured by Orochi  
Kyo:... why.....  
Geese: welll *whispers something* and that's the whole story...  
Kyo: WAAAAATTT!!!! IS THATT TRUEEEEEE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
geese: yup  
Kyo: tat bastard..... U WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!!!!!!! *runs somewhere*  
Geese: ...soon my plan will be complete...  
Hopper: what did you say?  
Geese: that orochi wants to sleep with yuki  
ripper:...figures  
  
*somewhere else*  
Geese: yo, yagami!  
Iori: wat?  
Geese Kyos gonna kill orochi, wann kill orochi first, then kill kyo?  
Iori: sure...why not...  
Geese: tat was easy...  
  
*somewhere else*  
Geese: chizuru, would you stop dancing around like a loon AND STAND STILL FOR A SECOND!!!!!!!!  
Chizuru: oh my... i know "the dance of the loon" very well. allow me to perrform it *does loon dance*  
Geese: do, and i will do the *dance-of-the-kicking-of-the-buttocks-of-the-woman-who-does-the  
-dance-of-the-loon  
Chizuru: *stands perfectly still*  
Geese: Now, You want Kyo and Iori to stop fighting, ryyyte?  
Chizuru: yes. I do not enjoy the "machoist" fight between the two testosterone high boys.  
Geese; Okay then, Kyo's gonna kill Orochi. Ioris gonna go there. You should kill orochi too, and stop the two from killing each other.  
Chizuru: Yes...I Must... but first, I shall perform the "dance of the four seasons".  
Geese: do that, and im gonna do the "dance-of-the-personally-throwing-the-woman-who-does-the-  
dance-of-the-four-seasons-off-a-very-high-cliff-like-a-  
certain-little-bastard-who-says-okay-too-much-did-to-me"  
Chizuru:...I am on my way...  
Geese:noooww... soon orochi shall die....MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (I LOVE THAT LAUGH)  
  
*later that day*  
Orochi: yay! im gonna get stronger!  
Yuki: HEEEELLLLLPPP!!!!!  
Kyo: U!!!! I WANT YOU!!!!!! GIVE ME BACK MY YUKI!!!!  
Yuki:EXcuuuse me? "YOUR" yuki? HEY! I am my OWN woman, pal!  
Iori: heh, IMa gonna kill u orochi, then im gonna kill Kyo in front of HIS Yuki  
Yuki: v_v''''''''  
Chizuru: I shall defeat the orochi, then I shall make sure that Kyo and Iori stop fighting.  
Orochi:...fine, BRING IT ON!!!  
Geese: heh heh, stupid orochi...  
*orocki gets whopped by the trio...and geese*  
Orochi; X_X *ko*  
Geese: HAHAHAHAHA! now what do you have to say for yourself?  
Terry: GEESE!!! I shall avenge my father's death!  
Geese: *snaps fingers & a million guys appear out of nowhere*  
million guys: U SLEPT WITH OUR GIRLFRIENDS!!!!!! PREPARE TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!  
Terry;...damnit Geese...  
Geese: HAHAHAHA! I AM THAT DAYMMM GOOD!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
shadoloo headquarters...  
  
Bison: dumm dum dummm dummm *twiddles thumbs*  
*suddenly, torpedoes attack shadoloo base  
Bison: wat was that?  
*bison sees a submarine heading his way....and on top...*  
Sagat: ARRRR!!!! SHADOLOO BASE STRAIGHT AHEAD... FULL SPEED AHEAD U LILLY-LIVERED POLLYWAGS!!! ARRRR  
bison: AHHH!!!! WERE BEING ATTACKED!!!!  
sagat: ARRR!!! NOW BISON... FEEL MY WRATH!!!! ARRRR!!!!!  
*sagat and co invade shadoloo base*  
bison: *all tied up* SAGAT! why r u doing this? i thought we were allies  
sagat: DID I TELL U TO TALK!?!? STAY IN LINE BEFORE I MAKE YOU WALK THE PLANK!!! ARRRRRR!!!!  
bison: but i thought u wanted 2 get revenge agains ryu *sob*  
sagat: WAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH U, U YELLOW BELLY LANDLUBBER???? ARRRRR!!! WHATS WITH U AND UR OBSESSION WITH RYU???? ARRRR!!!!!  
bison: *blushes* nothing...  
sagat: ARRRR!!! CHASING RYU DOWN WONT MAKE ME RICH.... PLUNDERIN BOOTY WILL!!!! ARRRRR!!!!!  
bison: but why shadoloo?  
sagat: EASY!!! CUZ UR THE FILTHIEST RICHEST LANDLUBBER IN THIS AREA!!! ARRRR!!!! AND AFTER YOU... ITS GONNA B BILL GATES!!!! ARRRRR!!!!!!  
bison:.... *sob*  
sagat: B JENET!!!!  
b. jenet: yes cap'n?  
sagat: arrrr.... my trusty 1st matie..... show this landlubber to his quarters.... i think the UN will give us good money 4 this bounty.... arrrr....  
b. jenet: AYE AYE CAPN!  
bison:... HAHAHAHAH!!!! U THINK A LIL' GIRL CAN BEAT ME!?!?!?!? GIRLS ARE WEAKER THAN MEN!!!!  
sagat: is that so u land-lubbin pollywag.... B JENET!  
b. jenet: yes capn'?  
sagat: SHOW THIS MALEY CHAUVANISTIC YELLOW BELLY LANDLUBBER WAT A LIL' GURL CAN DO!!!! ARRRR!!!!  
b. jenet: *smiles*... i'll b my pleasure capn... *takes of high heel shoe*  
bison: *gulp*  
B jenet: sooo.... girls r weaker than men eh..... YAAAAA!!!!! *beats bison 2 a bloddy pulp with shoe*  
Bison: x_X  
*later*  
Sagat" ARRR!!! ITS TIME 2 HOIST THS SAILS!!!!  
b. jenet: but capn, its a submarine...we got no sails...  
sagat: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! TATS WHY UR MY 1ST MATIE!!! CUZ U GOT WIT, AGGRESSION, AND A NICE BOD 2 BOOT! ARRRR!!!!!  
b. jenet: thank you sir  
sagat: HAHAHAH!!!! FULL SPEED AHEAD!!! ARRRRR!!!  
b. jenet: where to capn'  
sagat: HOW BOUT SOUTHTOWN? Bsides, one of my toughest kru would kile 2 get back at tat landlubber geese howard, RYTE TERRY?  
Terry: o hell yea! geese is gonna pay for spreading those rumors bout me sleeping with certain gurls, so their boyfriends can beat me up... heh heh (note)  
sagat: HAHAHAH!!!! TATS MY BOY!!!! ARRR!!! BISON!!!! SO HOWZ IT GOIN THERE?!?!?!?  
bison: TOWETZ R BEINGWE CWEEEN *cleaning bathroom stalls...with his toungue...ewwww!*  
sagat: HAHAHAHAH!!!! ARRRRR!!!!!!!  
  
(note): that line is a running gag i used in my old fanfics. Terry tries to reach geese tower. geese creates this rumor about terry sleeping with a girl, so that their bf's will beat them up. for example, geese says terry sleeps with yuki. then kyo will go after terry. terry beats up kyo (cuz he's the hero...), but geese gets enuff time 2 escape...  
  
o yea, i dont think sagat gets the appreciation he deserves, so sagat and sagat fans, this fic is 4 u ^_^  
  
bsides... we all kno who truly runs shadoloo...=P  



End file.
